The Evilverse
A mirror universe to the general /co/verse setting (mainverse) where things more often than not took turns for the worse. The setting was originally developed for a Lovely Ladybug story, but became widely used elsewhere before that story was told (The Lovely Ladybug Summer Special). Significant Differences For starters, elder gods broke into this dimension and trashed the place. Most of the people who are still alive have gathered in city states ruled over by supers. People of interest include: */co/lette - Her counterpart is often referred to as Evilette. She has inverted hair coloration, darker robot gauntlets, and is much paler. She met /co/nrad years sooner in this setting than their mainverse counterparts. She controls a city state built out of the remains of /co/ve and is the leader of the Justice Conquerors. She considers her counterpart to be more like a half-sister in terms of relation rather than an alternate universe version of herself, whether that's true or just something she tells herself is indeterminable. */co/nrad - His counterpart died defending the world from the first elder god invasion. His death deeply effected this universe's /co/lette making her into what she is today. Before he died, he managed to rip a piece of the elder gods' psyche from their being and take it with him. *Lovely Ladybug - Her counterpart is Mighty Goliath, a much taller male version of herself. He controls his own city state like a military dictator with assistance from the super powered Goliath's Girls and city task force. It's one of the safer places to live. *Hummingbird - Her counterpart is the Thorn Queen, she has been possessed by one of the elder gods and most of the inhabitants of Tir Tairngire have been either irradiated or corrupted. *Oberon - The last free fairy in this world, he joined up with the Justice Coalition to try to save his friend. The Coalition here is all but destroyed, Liberty Lass leads them as General Freedom II and Recluse fills the spot left by Mighty Mantis. *Harpoonist - He has no Evilverse counterpart as in this reality Spearhead failed to save him as a child, as such Diving Belle was never born here. Harpoonist from the mainverse setting was sucked into the Evilverse when repelling an elder god scout, he is seeking a way to return home. *Casey - Unlike her mainverse counterpart, Evilverse Casey faked her death and lived to adulthood, becoming the secret leader of Cosmic /co/ntainment. *Springtime - Her Evilverse counterpart goes by the code name Dead Winters, she is the public face of /co/ntainment here. In this reality she never had any limits imposed on her research and had to set her own. Without having anything to push to the breaking point, she became a much more morally aligned individual. She also killed Clockwork Prophet and incorporated his body into her own to avoid the banshee's curse her mainverse counterpart is afflicted with. *Skathi - She never arrived on this Earth. During the 1300s in the mainverse timeline she defeated the elder god Fear Doirche, who had tempted the Fae Queen at the time, which prevented the otherworldly entities from gaining a foothold in her reality. Since she did not arrive in the Evilverse timeline, the elder gods had a foothold for centuries before tearing reality a new one. Comics There are a number of comic pages and story arcs revolving around events happening in the Evilverse and times where characters from the mainverse are involved. Many of the pages are in varying states of completeness and it is often difficult to figure out how events get from one plot point to the next due to it all being an ongoing thing. The Beginning Lots of stuff missing. tumblr_mzfb2i7kAQ1qk1n3io1_1280.png|1 1394575230005.jpg|2 1403312996278.png|3 1403313030193.png|4 1403313083989v2.jpg|5 Death of /co/nrad 1367050771040.png|1 1367057859420.png|2 1367061795294.png|3 1367064697569.png|4 136561606013.png|5 Evilette Goes to Mars WIPs and still not finished. Takes place years after /co/nrad dies. Evilette Mars 01.jpg|1 Evilette Mars 02.jpg|2 Evilette Mars 03.jpg|3 Evilette Mars 04.jpg|4 Evilette Mars 05.jpg|5 Evilette Mars 06.jpg|6 Evilette Mars 07.jpg|7 Evilette Mars 08.jpg|8 Meanwhile in Mainverse The /co/verse often show in contrast with the Evilverse is typically called the Ultimate /co/verse. Ultimate co 1362977707746.png|First meeting 1 Ultimate co 1362977737959.png|First meeting 2 co 1399120421403.jpg|I don't know where this one goes. Supposedly these ones tie in somewhere. 1422293653741.jpg|1 1422835588758.jpg|2 1422835653136.jpg|3 1422835742796.jpg|4 Fighting Mighty Goliath Probably takes place after The Lovely Ladybug Summer Special tumblr_mr5ixq1WSP1qk1n3io1_1280.png|1 colette evil comic 1.png|2 colette evil comic 2.png|3 colette evil comic 3.png|4 colette evil comic 4.png|5 colette evil 1364707774585.jpg|6 Parallels Somehow mainverse /co/nrad and /co/lette ended up in the Evilverse. colette evil 1343621898825v2.png|1 colette evil co 1343626315784.png|2 Colette_evil_1381539057535.png|3 colette evil tumblr_m1bsr1Zg8D1qk1n3io1_1280.png|4 colette evil tumblr_m1cuewtui11qk1n3io1_1280.png|5 Team Up No idea how the /co/lette vs Evilette smack down fight went, but apparently it was interrupted by sudden elder god invasion. colette evil 1341797731672.png|1 colette evil origin 0.png|2 colette evil origin 1.png|3 colette evil origin 2.png|4 colette evil origin 3.png|5 colette evil 1365287771666.jpg|6 Reconciliation They beat the elder god and are friends now. I think. She might be trying to poison /co/nrad to make him stay longer. colette evil co.png|1 colette evil 1343274025098.png|2 colette evil 1343621898825 2.png|3 colette evil 1381628923439.png|4 Loose Ends Cosmic /co/ntainment is doing clean up and Somehow /co/nrad and /co/lette get back to their dimension. 1367144293175.png|1 1375746541663.jpg|2 Aftermath Whisper manifested in the mainverse shortly after several of the plots in the Evilverse occurred. As a direct result of the events that unfolded in the Evilverse, Doctor /Co/ccult decided to form the Cosmic Crusaders, a preemptive task force to combat cosmic threats. Category:Locations Category:Comics